vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:That delicate balance of love/hate
I think its not a secret thing that I dislike Miku's vocal but I do like the mix of Append and Miku I will admit this. But the thing is, I don't like every Voclaoid out there. I'm not too keen on Gumi, and find Meiko boring. Lily I find dull, Gachapoid too ducky sounding (he always has my sympathy). Thats not all my opinions on Voclaoids but it should you give you the jest of the ones I dislike, the ones I like the most are Leon, Lola, Miriam, Prima, Big Al, Tonio, Rin, Len, Gakupo, IA, Iroha, VY1 and VY2. Everyone not mentioned is either on my "not sure if I like them list" or "I'm waiting for their good songs to come to judge them correctly" list. But theres always this line between letting your dislike for a Vocaloid drive you here on the wikia. This is why the "Strengths" and "Weaknesses" were added to pages to force everyone to admit that these guys ALL have their good and bad points and no voclaoid are immune to flaws. If they were immune to flaws we would see no updates to either engine nor voicebank. And when you consider at this point pretty much half the content of Miku's page was added be me you get the idea I'm trying to put across; I hate Miku but I add stuff for those who like her. Opinions are opinions, I don't discriminate when it comes to adding information on a Vocaloid page, if I think the information is good enough I slap it on regardless of what my opinion is of that Vocaloid. :-/ There are lots of fans in this fandom who can seperate their feelings of a Vocaloid though from what the Vocaloid actually is. As a Engloid fan I've come to acknowledge this time and time again. You often get thigns said like "Gachapoid is a low quality product" or "Engloids suck" when reality is that neither statement is true. The reality is that there still remains some level of bias within the overseas Vocaloid fandom, as more and more langauges come out hope everyone realises that generally all languages are approx the same level of issues with each other and all have imperfections. But with this growth of languages will also come a divide in quality and more and more folks will have problems diving the Voclaoid has a vocal and their opinion of the vocal itself. It is so easy to say avocal you hate is low quality... Furthermore the line between good and bad quality moves all the time, Miku was good in her day, but then better vocals came along. Does that mean Miku is bad quality? No, it just means that the quality improved after her. The Japanese fandom tends to have less trust in reputation at tiems and more in experience, a bad vocal is bought and the producers usually work on it until almost perfection, so a otherwise low quality Vocaloid can give a deceptive power in the right song of it being better then you think (see the Kagamines numerous songs out there). Regardless of the situation, the wikia is doing relatively well at the moment even with articles comments taken into account... Most opinions are now removed, though some remain. Despit ewhat the guys at VO forums say, this wikia is now about 85% trustly in my opinion at least. But with the reliance all the time on translations of others and some confusion caused by bad translations, I don't think this wikia will ever be a perfect wikia. :-/ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Angel Emfrbl (talk • ) 13:24, April 24, 2012 :There's no balance... bias maybe. As far as I can tell, Japanese "freaks" or Otaku community in general disregard English vocaloids most of the time. I have no source but it is what I can believe. Those who say they like English vocaloids (those who comment on videos of Sweet Ann, Sonika etc. in Youtube or forums) are pretty skeptical in my eyes so I should take their seriousness with a grain of salt, pretty much. However, I can understand your sentiments about "liking and disliking" vocals. Everyone has preferences with voices even with real singers. As for myself, I don't like half-assed singers who are big hits and has a huge following *ahem*B**ber*ahem*. Opinions are always a part of the vocaloid considering they are "not" existing people where being obsessed with their voices is kinda... different. So it's really a matter of creating a vocaloid which the producers (vocaloid companies) would like and only a portion of what the masses would be wanting. So results are really unpredictable so don't be surprised how many dislike VY1 or VY2 just because they don't have a character design >.< pretty dumb right? Well that's just my view on your sentiments.--Bluemask 04:36, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't really have much else to add but I will say I can ensure you I'm a true and blue English Vocaloid fan (I wrote this topic), but when I bought my first Vocaloid ithe software was barely known world wide. Generally I have no trouble liking a Vocaloid within any language, there are vocals in the English ones I do like and ones I hate just as much, its the same in the Japanese Vocaloid and even with the spanish ones. The only one I refuse to yet truly judge if I like her vocal is SeeU, however, I'm ticked off with SBS for bold claims about he. Regarless, fans of English Vocaloids do existence, but there are lots of Engloid fans whose love for Engloids is secondary to their love of J-loids. There are very few fans who are fans of English first and any other second. ::I prefer English Vocaloids mostly because I can understand them I know when they mess up. Whereas with Japanese Vocaloids I know their messing up but I don't know WHEN they do it. I prefer when things are not perfect and I can tell their not perfect then pretending a good song is a good song but being too navity to know better. It takes a lot more effort as well to make a good voicebank for them too so you appricate the hard work that does go into one. Even the worst quality vocals have to have 67 or 7 times the amount of work put into them to make all the samples blend together. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 10:28, May 6, 2012 (UTC) ::@Bluemask. Seriously? Thanks to those designs, everytime there's a VY2 fanart with OTHER COLORS other than pink they say "OMG WHY IS HIS HAIR BLACK?? I LIKE THE PINK ONE BETTER!! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE PINK!!" I love Manbou no Ane. But seriously. I prefer VY2 to not have a face. VY2's not brining much producers like VY1, and to this day I've always assumed it's thanks to the designs :-/ ::How I judge a Vocaloid... I don't know. The V3s don't amuse me. IA surprises me because most producers I follow use her. It's weird, but the more realistic it sounds the less I like it. :-/ I can say that because I'm not a producer. ::Most people judge by Vocaloid by 1. Designs 2. The songs the producers made them sing ::Not many have ever hear their "favorite vocaloids" sing without much, well, modifications or whatchamacallit, right? Unknown.System 03:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if you guys are mad or what else of what I wrote :/ . :::@One-Winged Hawk - It's just a baseless opinion and I'm not ignoring the fact that I might be wrong since I don't have a solid basis of the English Vocaloid fan consensus (I'm not a member of a group of fans or anything on that matter). I pretty much like English vocaloids myself too but we are yet to hear original songs that in my humble opinion be bound to be hits on an awesome level. :::@Unknown.System -Yeah, I know we have different perspective on how we will "like" a vocaloid. I'm just saying that what I don't like is how people try to categorize (in a rather biased manner) them based on very minor details while not actually looking at the quality of the product. Well, that is, in the part of the listeners. --Bluemask 19:13, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Note; despite what I may portray myself as at times, I'm actually pretty much laid back whenever I post something on the wikia. A few things tick me off but most of the times Iam not mad. Even in regards to the Miku formula page, my numerous comments are me panicking because I've had numerous attempts to improve the page and its still not up to peoples' liking. Lol. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 19:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::@Bluemask "Categorize". To actually like a Vocaloid you actually need to know what it is. And soem don't ^-^ ::::@Angel I don't know how you can keep it up like that. Lots of things tick me off in this fandom pffftt Unknown.System 00:31, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I sometimes wonder how people manage to be a "fan" and yet can't even telly ou correctly what their a fan of, nor are able to accept Voclaoid is more then just the few selective Vocaloids most think it is. :-/ :::::I've been in about ten fandoms over the years, at least I can remember... The Sonic and Dragoncave fandoms are overall the worst, Sonic fans for not letting go of their childhood visions of what they believe Sonic was as a child, the Dragoncave was their high level of elitism and member sucking up to artists so dragons don't go "bye-bye" anymore after the Frill dragons incident. I've put up with fandoms collasping (Beyblade) and I've seen fans be their own fandoms source (Sonic, DC comics, Vocaoid). But, I'm 28, I've been on the net since 1998 (more or less I cannot remember the exact date I entered the net, only I was still at highschool, I left in the year 2000). Honestly, despite the events in May, I've seen a LOT worst from Dragoncave. Lets put it this way, this is the only fandom besides the One Piece one that I've been in for long enough to get involved with a wikia that I care enough to keep editing. The One Piece wikia outgrew me, and I'm sure this one will do in time as we're slowly getting better editors in, which I've always tried to get in. :::::I said from the start back in 2010, I'm only here until the same thing at the One Piece wikia happens again to me, I'm not the greatest of editors in the world and it makes me proud to see the One Piece wikia as strong as it is. Sure their now making mistakes that I'm not happy with, but their not letting me boss them around and are coming to conclusions without my advise. Its good, I'm emotional, I'm dyslexic, I didn't want to be Beaucrat here for that reason and for this reason also I'm expected to be pushed out every month. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 16:25, December 21, 2012 (UTC)